Unerwartete vaterschaft: Geboren
by CherryMurder
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si tu hermano mayor y la ex esposa de Austria, te sorprenden un día con la noticia de que tendrán un bebé? ¿y te piden hacerte cargo de él? Alemania, pasara muchas situaciones en un inesperado embarazo.
1. 8 meses antes

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, es solo para el disfrute de los lectores.**

¿Qué pasa si tu hermano mayor tiene una terrible borrachera y termina teniendo una hija con la ex esposa de Austria? Y si tú te tienes que hacer cargo del producto de esa borrachera. ¿Estaré listo para ser padre? ¿Podremos Italia y yo cuidar a este bebé? ¿Sera tan loca como Hungría o desquiciada como mi hermano? Mi misión más fuerte, ni el más arduo entrenamiento militar me ha preparado para esto. Prepárate a saber cómo me he enfrentado a mi mayor reto en la vida. SER PADRE.

—_8 meses antes—_

Prusia estaba desesperado, que horror, el grandioso él había cometido tremendo error, y no es que Hungría no fuera atractiva, pero aterradora y más con un sartén cerca. Y para colmo esta su ex esposo el tarado de Austria, ese tonto ¿Qué pensara de Elizabetha? Se pregunto, y vio pasar a su hermano muy tranquilo. West, perfecto el tendrá la solución, siempre la tiene.

-Hey West- grito el prusiano- el grandioso yo tengo un problema- exclamo alterado.

-Ahora ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto asteado Alemania.

-West, recuerdas la otra vez que me emborrache con Hungría- mencionaba Gilbert.

-Sí, lo recuerdo por completo- tratando de no recordar el momento en que encontrara a su hermano y la húngara en su cama sorprendiéndolo a él y a Italia.

-Bueno pues West, yo, Hungría- estaba temeroso- Elizabetha esta embaraza, West ¿qué haré?-

La noticia tomo por sorpresa a Ludwing, su hermano tendría un hijo o hija con Hungría, pero qué demonios había pensado él. ¿Qué demonios harían?

En otra parte, una muy preocupada Hungría caminaba con desesperación por la casa de su señor Austria. Elizabetha tenía muchas confusiones en un su cabeza, como había sido posible el haber quedado embarazada y de Gilbert; que al único ser viviente que el hombre cuidaba era a Gilbirt su pollito, ni a su propio hermano Ludwing cuidaba o apoyaba y ahora esto, un bebe era algo que definitivamente no podían cuidar los dos, no en esos momentos en la situación en que estaban. Dentro de los pasillos en los que caminaban de repente choco con su jefe, el señor Austria al que vio con tremendo horror, dios en ese momento no esperaba encontrarlo y menos como tenía su cabeza en esos instantes.

-Elizabetha te observo muy alterada- hizo una breve pausa- ¿te ocurre algo?- cuestiono a la húngara.

Que si le pasaba algo, que pregunta era esa, era más que obvio, pero no lo quería demostrar ante nada en el mundo – si pero nada importante- contesto.

-Claro que ha de ser importante para tenerte así lo es- menciono el austriaco.

-Tal vez- divago Hungría- tengo que irme se me hace tarde y quede con Ita-chan de que tomaríamos un café- se excuso.

Austria se quedo pensativo, ¿Qué le ocurría a su ex esposa?, lo tenía seriamente preocupado aunque no lo demostrara al momento.

En un bello café, se encontraba Italia Veneciano esperando a la húngara que por tantos años lo cuido y mimo mientras el era la sirvienta en la casa de Austria junto con ella, los dos se tienen un gran cariño mutuo y en ocasiones solían reunirse los dos. Italia observo que la húngara se acercaba a donde estaba el, quien con su característica sonrisa la estaba esperando.

Hungría llego donde Italia la esperaba – Hungría nee-chan- la llamo el italiano alegre.

-Ita-chan- grito ella hasta llegar y abrazarlo con desesperación.

-Hungría nee-chan ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

-Ita-chan, yo no sé qué hacer, eso es lo que ocurre-dijo al borde del llanto.

-Ve ~ tranquila Hungría nee-chan- decía preocupado por ella.

-Yo Ita-chan, ¿Cómo lo tomara Gilbert?-dijo entre su desesperación.

-Tomar ¿Qué Hungría nee-chan?- intrigado.

-Ita-chan-sollozo- estoy embarazada.

-Ve, eso es maravilloso-la abrazo más fuerte- Prusia estará tan feliz-

Elizabetha sonrió ante la inocencia de Feliciano, esperaba que todo estuviera bien y que las palabras de su lindo italiano fueran más que ciertas, pero por la reacción del albino el día anterior su corazón podría sobrevivir más cosas.

_FLASBACK_

_Un ligeramente molesto Prusia caminaba a su encuentro con Hungría, refunfuñaba; ya que precisamente ese día había decidido decirle que se vieran más tarde cuando él se iba reunir con sus dos mejores amigos a revivir anécdotas de los años de piratas del Bad Touch Trio, pero a pesar de que ya tenía planes no le desagradaba la idea de encontrar con su húngara favorita._

_Mientras que Hungría se tronaba los dedos, mordía sus labios, no encontraba palabras o no sabía cómo alinear para decirle lo que le tenía que decir a Gilbert, dios si bien en el último mes su relación entre ellos habían cambiado bastante de una relación de amistad-odio a algo más que amigos de peleas. La noticia que le estaba por dar tal vez destruirá lo recientemente construido; su mira se fijo en el horizonte y lo vio llegar hacia ella, venia refunfuñando era obvio, pero logro sacarle una sonrisa._

_-¿Y bien para que querías al maravilloso yo?-pregunto._

_-Gilbert lo que te tengo que decir es serio- dijo ella._

_-A si ¿Qué es?-le pregunto._

_-Gilbert, ¿me quieres?-pregunto dudosa._

_-No-respondió seco asustándola y llevándola al borde del llanto-el maravilloso yo te ama- cuando le dijo esto casi provoca que le diera un fuerte golpe al albino._

_-Gilbert-chillo y se acerco a él._

_-Mujer, ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?-pidió una explicación._

_-Yo-calla un momento y miro los rojizos ojos del albino-estoy embarazada-_

_Gilbert todavía no terminaba de procesar lo que sus oídos acabaña de escuchar salir de los labios de Elizabetha, dios lo único que pensaba era como se habían puesto en esa situación, lo sabia no se hacia el tonto. Si bien su relación era reciente la habían elevado a un nivel muy intenso._

_-Lo sabía, me dejaras verdad-chillo Hungría._

_No recibió respuesta, el albino estaba pasmado ni siquiera le miraba ni hacia movimiento alguno._

_-Gilbert háblame- exigió con lágrimas en los ojos, siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna; así que ella decidió retirarse. El pruso tardo en reaccionar, tomo de la mano a la húngara que empezó a poner resistencia para tratar de zafarse del agarre del pruso quien la jalo contra su cuerpo y brindo un cálido abrazo. Elizaetha al sentir la fuerza de los brazos de Gilbert contra su cuerpo se aferro al uniforme de él dejando que sus lágrimas surcaran por sus mejillas._

_-Meine geliebten wildfang (mi marimacha amada)-soltó en su natal lengua- perdona al maravilloso yo, pero me has tomado asombrosamente por sorpresa- las palabras de él la reconfortaron, sabía que no era malo y que la quería en verdad._

_-Pero-gimoteo Hungría-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto entre lagrimas._

_-Mmm.. Buena pregunta, por ahora no pensemos en eso, solo relájate-le dijo-luego decidiremos que hacer- le respondió._

_Hungría asintió, y se dejo llevar tal y como le dijo Prusia, olvido por un momento el problema que había pasado._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Feliciano pidió un té para Hungría y el solo tomo un café no muy cargo, hacia poco había terminado de procesar el anuncia de la húngara.

-Hungría nee-chan-la llamo-¿y qué tendrás? ¿niño o niña?-pregunto con una sonrisa infantil.

-Ita-chan-el italiano tan inocente le saco una sonrisa a ella, si bien no lo había pensado, tendría que comenzar a tomar más seriamente el asunto-aun no lo sé-

-Hungría nee-chan, ¿y si vamos a casa de Alemania?-sugirió-hace días que no lo veo, he estado con mi fratello-

-Está bien Ita-chan-le respondió, además tenía la necesidad de ver a Prusia, y así mismo hablar con el hermano de él, Alemania siempre tenía algún consejo.

En la casa de Alemania, el alemán seguía sin entender cómo es que su hermano había llegado a ponerse en esa situación tan complicada.

-Bruder-llamo al pruso-¿ya has pensado que harán?-pregunto dudoso.

-West, porque crees que el asombroso yo te pidió ayuda-le contesto su hermano mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello-Ein sohn oder eine tochter (un hijo o hija) es demasiada responsabilidad- dijo en un tono serio.

-Bruder, sabes que yo te puedo apoyar con mi neffe (sobrino) o nichte(sobrina)- le dijo mostrando su solidaridad mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda del pruso para brindarle una palmada, se notaba a su hermano preocupado, mejor dicho consternado; inclusive Gilbirt estaba en un estado un tanto deprimente.

El breve momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerte de la gran casona, Alemania se apresuro en ir a abrirla; grande fue su sorpresa encontrarse con Italia y Hungria.

-Ve~ Alemania manchi (te extrañe)- dijo el italiano mientras aprisionaba al alemán con un fuerte abrazo.

-Alemania-dijo en un susurro Hungría.

-Hungría, justo contigo necesito hablar- soltó el alemán.

-Ya lo sabes- dijo sorprendida.

-Pasen hablaremos adentro- los invito a entrar.

-GRACIAS Grazie y köszönöm - dijeron los dos en sus respectivos idiomas.

Los dos entraron, Hungría se sorprendió de encontrar un tanto decaído Gilbert, el cual se asusto al verla cruzar el umbral de la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo preocupado- deberías estar descansando- soltó ruborizado.

-Vine a verte- le contesto.

-Bruder, schwester (cuñada) tenemos que hablar- dijo de una forma un tanto intimidante Alemania, el termino que utilizo para mencionarla a ella la sorprendió-¿y bien qué piensan hacer los dos?-pregunto.

No hubieron respuestas-alguna idea- dijo con sarcasmo- piensen que un bebé es una gran responsabilidad- les comento.

-Ve~ un bambino (bebé) es adorable- dijo el italiano mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Italien, esto es serio-menciono Ludwing- Bruder ni tu ni tu schwester son las personas más responsables del mundo, así que ¿quiero saber que planean hacer?- pregunto más serio que nunca.

-West el asombroso yo y mi asombrosa novia no lo hemos pensado- dijo Gilbert, sorprendiendo a los tres presentes por e termino que utilizo para nombrar a Elizabetha, ya solo lo solía utilizar con pequeño pollito Gilbirt.

-No sabemos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de un bebé-dijo ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella-respondió Prusia.

-Entonces habría que llevar a la creatura a un orfanato- dijo el alemán con un ápice de tristeza.

-NO-gritaron los tres.

-Si no quieren, entonces comienzan a dar soluciones-ordeno algo molesto, y agradecido al mismo tiempo por la repentina reacción.

-Ve~ tengo una idea- menciono Feliciano sorprendiendo a los presentes-porque no alguien más se hace cargo del bambino- la idea propuesta por Feliciano era descabellada pero excelente, ahora la cuestión era quien se haría cargo de la criatura, dos pares de ojos se posaron en Ludwing, unos esperanzados ojos verdes y unos ansiosos ojos rojos.

-¿Qué están pensando ustedes dos?- pregunto.

-Ya sabemos quién será la persona a la que pondremos a cargo de nuestro asombroso bebé- dijo ansioso Prusia. Feliciano se emociono al escuchar, y Elizabetha esperaba que su ahora cuñado aceptara la propuesta de Gilbert –West, tu eres la persona más responsable que conozco, lo sé porque te crie asombrosamente bien- soltó una carcajada- y por eso estoy seguro que serás un mejor Vater de lo que Hungría y yo podríamos ser- por primera vez en muchos años su hermano había sonado coherentemente serio; pero había un problema él no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, ya que nunca tuvo hermanos pequeños ya que él era el pequeño de la casa. Y además era algo que no podía hacer solo.

-Yo- dijo Alemania sorprendido.

-Sí, sé que es mucho pedir-hizo una pausa- pero sé que eres él indicado para ello por favor Lugwing, te lo ruego- pidió la húngara quien había comenzado a llorar.

Alemania se quedo sin palabras, estaba atónito; su hermano y Hungría lo había escogido a él para tal trabajo, le preocupaba no poder cumplir con lo que implicaba él paquete de la paternidad; es más estaba seguro que esta sería una misión muy intensa y larga, puesto que los dos podrían tener una micro nación en camino o un humano; esa era la duda latente y la de qué si seria apoyado por alguien más.

-Ahh Alemania estoy tan orgullo de ti-dijo Italia mientras le propinaba un gran abrazo- estoy seguro que serás el mejor padre del mundo- súbitamente el italiano tomo con sus delicadas manos el rostro del alemán y le dio un beso, que no sorprendió a Hungría ni a Prusia ellos ya se imaginaban que esos dos tenían algo más que cariño.

-Italia- susurro completamente sonrojado.

-Es más si quieres yo te ayudo, aunque eso significaría dejar a mi fratello en casa te ayudare adoro la idea de tener un bambino contigo-sonrió Feliciano, conmoviendo a Gilbert y a Elizabetha.

-Me siento honrado, pero con una condición-hablo finalmente.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron los dos futuros padres.

-Que cuando sea el momento indicado le dirán a la criatura que son sus padre biológicos- menciono la condición- aparte quiero que estén en su vida- la condición de Ludwing realmente los había sorprendido, a Elizabetha le había tocado el corazón, ya que lloraba a mares, Gilbert se levanto y abrazo a su hermano menor, le estaba enormemente agradecido, puesto que le estaba haciendo un favor que jamás podría pagarle. Era el gran amor que tenia por su bruder lo que le hizo aceptar el hacerse cargo de su futuro sobrino o sobrina. Solo esperaba y deseaba que no fuera tan desquiciado como sus dos progenitores y que todo funcionara. Ahora solo faltaba decirle al ex cónyuge de Hungría, y Austria tal vez no lo tomaría tan bien como Alemania.

**Bueno he aquí mi obra prima en el habito de los fics de Hetalia, me emociona haber terminado este capítulo para el disfrute de los lectores. Así como incursión en los fics hetaliano, que tanto adoro leer. Espero y sea de su agrado, bueno el tema central es que Prusia y Hungría será padres, pero no se pueden hacer cargo del bebé. Así que Alemania salvándolos de la situación se hará cargo de su sobrino o sobrina, adoptándolo y fungiendo el papel de padre, con ayuda del italiano más lindo de todos Feliciano.**

**Bueno cuídense mucho, y digan no a la Ley SOPA.**

**X0x0x00´**

**Cherry**


	2. 7 meses antes

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, es solo para el disfrute de los lectores.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Las palabras dentro de los renglones -…- es el tiempo en cuenta regresiva para el nacimiento del bebe.**

_Cursiva y subrayado_** es el comienzo de la perspectiva.**

_Cursiva_**, son los **_**FLASBACK**_**, que al principio y al final llevaran sus respectivas leyendas.**

Letra normal**, serán lo que habla el personaje, dentro de los diálogos o la narración del personaje las **_cursivas_** significaran pensamientos de este mismo y estarán dentro de un paréntesis (…).**

**MAYUSCULAS, representaran gritos.**

**Todas las palabras en otro idioma tendrán su traducción al español dentro de un paréntesis por ejemplo: Bruder (hermano); algunas comunes no será necesaria su traducción o se presentara al principio.**

**Abran algunas abreviaturas y terminologías propias de los países o de la serie.**

**BFT= Bad Friends Trio**

**Liech=** **Liechtenstein; perdón pero nunca puedo escribirlo bien.**

7 meses antes –

_Perspectiva de Alemania._

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que se hubieran enterado por parte de los padres del bebe; Italia estaba pasando más tiempo en la casa cosa que no me desagrada en lo absoluto es más desde su decisión de apoyarme con lo de mi sobrino o sobrina bueno, qué más puedo decir, lo que me preocupa es como lo tomara Austria cuando le digamos la noticia. Es más hasta los mismísimos miembros del Bad Friends Trio están más que emocionados con la noticia de que mi hermano será padre. Y bueno Hungría parece estar bien con la decisión que habían tomado.

_FLASBACK_

_-Mon ami-dijo alegre el francés-¿Qué es lo que nos ibas a contar?-_

_El albino carraspeo por un momento tomo su tarro de cerveza y lo alzo, acto seguido sus dos mejores amigos lo imitaron, Francis con su copa de vino y Antonio con una bebida más – chicos que dirían si les digo que voy a ser padre- soltó sin miedo sorprendiendo a los dos presentes._

_Francia y España quedaron atónitos ante la declaración de su amigo, nunca en si se llegaron a imaginar oír eso salir de la boca del albino "voy a ser padre", los dejo en un breve estado de shock, hasta que un leve tosido los regreso a la realidad – y bien, ¿Qué piensan?- pregunto._

_-Wow, me has dejado sin palabras Gilberto-respondió España, quien a veces le decía por la traducción del nombre alemán al tan único español._

_-Oh le prusse, mon ami estoy tan sorprendido, serás pére (padre)- dijo alegre el francés, dio un sorbo a su copa y pregunto- y ¿Quién es la afortunada?-_

_-Quien más que __meine geliebten wildfang(mi marimacha amada)- respondió con una sonrisa dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. La respuesta hizo que Francia prácticamente le escupiera en la cara el vino a Prusia, España simplemente sonrió puesto que algo en el siempre le dijo que esos dos terminarían juntos._

_-Mon diue- exclamo Francis, puesto que se sorprendió sacando su típico pañuelo rosa que comenzó a morder con desesperación; pues al ser él el país del amor como se autoproclamaba, algo parecido presentía que ocurriría- eres todo un estuche de monerías Prusse-_

_-Estoy feliz por ti Gil, espero que sean muy felices- dijo España con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Sí pero hay algo más que debo decirles- menciono con pesadez el pruso antes de comenzar a explicarles la situación en la que se encontraban la húngara y él; tanto Francis como Antonio comprendieron y entendieron su situación; es más hasta felices estaban de los términos propuesto por Alemania y el que ellos dos estarían presentes en la vida del infante nonato de su mejor amigo._

_-Pero algo si te advierto Prusia, yo quiero ser el padrino del bebé-dijo España, quien era bien conocido el gran cariño que sentía por los niños._

_-Hey yo iba a pedir eso, France niisan debería serlo- dijo semi ofendido- ojala y sea una niña, la llevaría a la semana de la moda en mi bella Paris y le enseñaría a ser toda una dama de sociedad-_

_-Una m_ä_dchen (niña) no lo había pensado antes- reflexionó el pruso; puesto que no había pensado en el sexo de su futuro bebé, pero pensar que pudiera ser una niña tan masculina como Hungría le provoco un ligero escalofrió pero si crecía cerca de Italia y Francia seria educada para ser una señorita y más si Austria se enteraba. Pero si era un niño seria igual o peor que ellos dos cuando eran pequeños países._

_-Ojala y si sea una niña; se lo imaginan- menciono España- yo pienso que sería tan clara como Prusia y con el mismo cabello y claro los ojos de Hungría-_

_-No, mejor el color del cabello de Hongrie (Hungría), el cabello lacio y los ojos rojos como los de Prusia- menciono Francia- Espagne te propongo algo, ágamos una apuesta-_

_-Una apuesta- susurro._

_-Oui mon ami, el ganador será el que allá acertado a la apariencia de nuestro sobrino o sobrina postizo- dijo el rubio muy decidido._

_-Perfecto, y a qué precio- pregunto decidido._

_- A fácil el ganador será su padrino de Bautizo, el perdedor el de presentación- estipulo Francia._

_-Está bien- contesto España esperanzado, observando a su amigo que tenía la cabeza en otro mundo-Gil ¿Cómo crees que sería si fuera una niña?-pregunto España._

_-__Ich weiß nicht (no lo sé)__- les respondió a los dos- mientas nazca sana o sano, con eso me conformo- dicho esto sus dos mejores amigos en la vida le dieron un abrazo y pidieron otra ronda de sus bebidas._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todo esta yendo relativamente bien, por así decir es demás decir que ahora parece que tanto Francia como España están más seguido en la casa, haciendo adecuaciones necesarias para la llegada de un bebé, Francia e Italia se pusieron de acuerdo para decorar el cuarto del bebe el cual comenzaran hasta saber que será.

España había traído a Romano quien ya sabía la noticia y había exclamado diciendo un "bebé patatas" recibiendo un sartenazo muy fuerte por parte de Hungría y una reprimenda del BFT. Todos estaban técnicamente emocionados y enterados, Suiza y Liechtenstein estaban al tanto; Liech estaba muy emocionada y había dicho lo mismo que dos de los miembros del BTF que ojala y fuera una niña. Y bueno Suiza había tomado demasiado bien la noticia a decir verdad, solo nos había advertido que no quería ver que pervirtiéramos la mente de la creatura y que estaba de acuerdo con lo que habían quedado de cómo sería su crianza.

Aunque la pequeña Liech, me comento que Suiza está muy emocionado y que le había comentado que cuando el bebé creciera le consentiría con chocolates suizos. Quede estupefacto al oírle pero me alegra, es bueno saber que nuestros primos dos de ellos están de acuerdo, aun nos falta decirle a Austria, así que hemos tenido tiempo para pensar el cómo le diríamos. Italia propuso una cena familiar, y cuando se refería a familiar, hablaba de toda la familia con descendencia germana directa.

Así que nos dimos a la tarea de invitar a Suiza y Liechtenstein (quienes prácticamente ya son asilados en la casa que aunque no tan seguido como Francia, España y Romano), a Suecia quien no vendría con Finlandia cosa que nos sorprendió, España le había comentado también a Bélgica, Holanda y Luxemburgo puesto que ellos también son nuestros primos pero lejanos.

Mientras que mi bruder en compaña de Hungría le dirían a Austria que fuera a la cena que habíamos preparado, por ende también estaban invitados o quiero decir auto invitados Francia, España y los hermanos Italia. Ésa velada podía terminar en un completo desastre a decir verdad. Pero bueno aun falta ver, que pasara.

_Perspectiva de Prusia._

Toda ha ido viento en popa, miene familie está muy comprometida con todo el asunto de mi futuro bebe, la noticia tiene a casi toda la familia germana emocionada, estoy seguro que el abuelo Germania también estaría emocionado, aunque para mi es mas como un váter, espero que junto con mi bruder ser un buen vati para él o ella.

Ungarn, está más tranquila que de costumbre y como Bélgica y Liech está con ella tiene con quien compartir, además está siendo muy consentida por mí, el BFT y claro Ita-chan, e inclusive mi burder y Suiza (_Suiza más que nada me sorprendió lo que la pequeña y dulce Liech nos conto_) aun así todo va muy bien, y eso que el señorito aun no tiene idea. Lo bueno es que Ungarn ya vive aquí con nosotros, eso me hace feliz. Además el señorito siempre esta de arrimado en nuestra casa, así que el que Eliza se viniera aca ese algo cotidiano.

Ahora que lo pienso bien siempre tenemos a alguien en nuestra casa, sea de visita o viviendo temporalmente o en otro caso acampando afuera de la casa prácticamente dígase España y Francia, porque Romano duerme en un cuarto, así como Suiza y Liech (_me paree que entre esos dos hay algo, si bien Liech no es realmente la hermana del enano, algo se puede dar entre ellos_). Mi cuarto esta cerca del de mi bruder, el cual yo se que el comparte con el lindo de Ita-chan que hacen una pareja adorable, el mío en cambio lo comparto con miene Liebe y claro Gilbird al cual creo que tendré que conseguirle una novia, el asunto de la cena me tiene inquieto, toda la familia germana se reunirá, así como el BTF y los hermanos Italia, bueno Serboga no vendrá ni Kopenjage, así que será un pequeña cena familiar, sí pequeña. Lo bueno es que tengo todavía una semana para planear las palabras y la broma al señorito.

**Espero y les guste este capítulo, perdonen el gran retraso, pero es que acabo de terminar la prepa y entre la escuela y la falta de inspiración no me permitía avanzar con la historia ni con ninguna de las que tengo ligeramente avanzada.**

_**PrincesaLuna23**_**: Mil gracias por ser la primera en darme un review, deberás que cuando lo leí por primera vez me alegre demasiado, gracias y disculpa la demora.**

**ShirayGaunt: Mil gracias a ti también, gracias por el apoyo y disculpa la demora, espero y este compense el tiempo, actualizare lo más pronto posible.**

**Gracias de nuevo, y actualizare en la semana, así como mis otros fics.**


End file.
